Content to be published can be created by authors on one network (e.g., an authoring network) and then moved to another network (e.g., a perimeter network) where the content can be accessed by others. Typically, an administrator controls the movement of the content from the authoring network to the perimeter network. The administrator can be a “bottleneck” when trying to quickly move content from the authoring network to the perimeter network. This background information is not intended to identify problems that must be addressed by the claimed subject matter.